


A new challenger approaches.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [25]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Bad Decisions, Bad Humor, Bad Ideas, Bad Jokes, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, First Crush, Hero Worship, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Insults, Jokes, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Poor Life Choices, Possessive Behavior, Rain, Relationship(s), Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Stalking, Swearing, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Whelp, I better start stacking pairings if I plan to get through this before... Well, I should tell you what's going to happen. Jim Starling is Yandere, Drake Mallard wants three different guys, Launchpad McQuack is trying his best I presume.





	A new challenger approaches.

Negaduck set his chainsaw down, opening his arms to Launchpad McQuack. His razor sharp tooth grin looked like something from a nightmare. "You are the only one who matters in this horrible cruel world! You are my only true loyal fan, LP!! I was so stupid to not realize that back then!" The duck who wasn't Jim Starling anymore yelled, lighting crashing around him, "BE WITH ME, LAUNCHPAD!!" Darkwing Duck appeared in between the flash of light. He hid half his face with his cape as he attempted to mask his emotions "I am your fan too, why don't you come with me and Launchpad back to the side of good?"

McQuack added, "All three of us can be together. I know the hero I loved and looked up is still in there! BE WITH ME!!" A chainsaw started up. It's metal reflecting those green eyes. The yellow dressed duck snarled his words, "Sorry, Sidekick but it can only be you and ME. No Glory Hog Copycats allowed, besides villains can't date heroes.." The chainsaw came down. Gizmoduck stood in front of Darkwing. The chainsaw teeth jammed by the metal armor, while the armor itself didn't have a scratch. The Mallard opened his eyes and dropped his arms. "What are you doing here, toaster!?" The purple dressed duck huffed. 

The super villain pulled his weapon of choice away. "My Chainsaw! You broke my chainsaw, You bucket of bolts!!" Not Jim puffed. A gas gun aimed to the former Darkwing Duck, the certain Darkwing Duck hiss a mild implied threat, "I love you but I'm the only one who gets to insult my heroic rival. Let. Me. Deal with THIS." Negaduck smacked the gas gun away and spat, "I am your only rival! You are the only hero who gets to fight me!!" Drake smacked his hand against his face. Why was today the day that his Complex love triangle had to met his rival that he didn't kiss one time? 

Gizmo Duck wasn't stupid but this didn't mean he was less clumsy in social situations. "You are dating your sidekick and crushing on your villain and your villain is stalking you and your side kick while your sidekick is crushing on your villain?!" The armored hero summed up most of my works in a single shocked question. The strange love triangle thought about this, they all shrugged and nodded. The said villain noted, "I am the real Darkwing and he's the copy. The hack job is just an actor and former fan. Launchpad is a fan of mine. If this helps clears up the nature of our relationship."

The former actor grabbed the former star by the chest and pointed out, "I am still your fan, Darkwing!! Please don't hate me, I STILL LOVE YOU!!" The former superstar grabbed his chest back and shaked him. The fallen star steamed, "You FUCKING lie!! That is Bullshit, You betrayed me!" Fenton picked up the two ducks and separated the two. Both mirror reflections of the other attempted grab each other. LP took a pondering pose. The pilot questioned the mechanical hero, "Why did you save DW if he hates you?" The scientist turned to his friend. 

"Actually he doesn't hate me because he and I are..." Crackshell was cut off. It was silent other than the downpour of rain. In his blinded rage, DW harshly fumed, "That didn't happen!" McQuack and The Starlight turned their shocked attention to Mallard. That's when our hero realized he FUCKED up. 

The End.


End file.
